


Ουλές

by Kaantt



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Secret Santa Kaamelott 2020 :
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ουλές

Venec se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur à Tintagel, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis la tentative de suicide du roi de Logres. Depuis le transport dans le duché du corps à demi mourant d'Arthur il y a de ça cinq mois, Venec avait fait tout son possible pour venir voir le souverain le plus souvent possible. Il lui amenait les meilleurs vins qu'il pouvait trouver, il essayait de le distraire en lui donnant des nouvelles de ses chevaliers, de sa femme, il lui proposait toujours d'aller lui chercher un repas aux cuisines. Arthur acceptait le vin, parfois, souriait faiblement quand le bandit prononçait les noms de Perceval et de Bohort, mais, à chaque fois, il refusait catégoriquement le repas. La nourriture le dégoûtait, surtout la viande. La vue de la chair rouge, tendre, dans laquelle le couteau coupait si aisément, faisant couler un peu de sang et de jus le faisait trembler. A chaque fois, un long frisson glacé parcourait son échine et lui donnait la nausée. Venec insistait pourtant, il devait manger. De temps en temps il parvenait à obtenir de lui la promesse qu'il essayerait de manger un fruit. Le pirate réajusta le col de sa tunique blanche et arrangea ses bijoux. L'attente était interminable et chaque minute passée devant cette porte créait chez lui une angoisse terrible. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et découvrir le cadavre d'Arthur. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte pour faire disparaître ses appréhensions, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Les dames Cryda et Ygerne lui avaient interdit l'accès à la chambre tant que le Père Blaise et le roi déchu n'avaient pas terminé leur discussion, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attirer leurs foudres.. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son baluchon, il espérait que ce qu'il ramenait de Rome à l'ancien souverain lui ferait plaisir.

En raison de ce voyage il n'avait pas pu venir visiter Arthur depuis trois mois. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles non plus. Il espérait sincèrement que le roi avait au moins retrouvé l'appétit. De toute façon, songea-t-il, ce que je lui rapporte lui fera forcément envie. Un mince sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le père Blaise sortit. Il adressa un regard dédaigneux au pirate avant de s'éclipser dans un des couloirs. Venec prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte qui le séparait de son souverain. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette d'Arthur. Il tenta de sourire et appela d'une voix inhabituellement peu assurée :

« Sire ?

-Venec ? » Lui répondit une voix faiblarde.

Le souverain breton était allongé dans son lit. Il avait l'ait tout aussi mal en point que quand Venec était venu pour la dernière fois. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, sales et emmêlés, le contraste avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau accentuait la noirceur de ses poches et lui donnait l'air encore plus misérable. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, on pouvait presque apercevoir les os au travers de sa peau. Le vague sourire que Venec avait essayé de lui offrir disparu immédiatement à la vue du visage terni, fatigué, presque désespéré du souverain. Le pirate s'approcha précautionneusement du lit. Arthur n'avait même pas la force de suivre son mouvement du regard, son cœur se serra, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour le roi dans un pareil état. Il attrapa la chaise que le père Blaise avait abandonnée et l'approcha de la tête du lit, il s'assit. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Arthur, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre entre les siennes, de la serrer, de l'embrasser, de la caresser comme si le simple contact de ses doigts était capable de faire disparaître les minces cicatrices blanches qui se dessinaient sur la peau du souverain. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sa gorge se serrait. Il ne devait pas pleurer devant Arthur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une pleureuse s'accablant sur son sort, il avait besoin d'un ami, d'un compagnon à l'écoute, de quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour l'écouter parler et qui essayerait de chasser ses idées noires. Venec ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Sire-

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Sire. Coupa Arthur d'une voix lasse.

-Je vous ai ramené quelque chose de mon voyage à Rome. » Dit Venec avec un petit sourire plein de promesses.

Venec prit dans son baluchon un petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans un beau tissu. Il avait pris grand soin de ce présent. Arthur ne bougea pas, trop faible encore pour tendre la main vers le paquet du pirate. Il adressa un sourire désolé à Venec, ce dernier se sentit rougir. Le sourire du roi avait toujours fasciné Venec : pas ses sourires sarcastiques ou complaisants, ce sourire, ce sourire si particulier, ce sourire dont il le gratifiait aujourd'hui. Ce sourire sincère qu'il avait toujours trouvé beau. Quand il souriait ainsi ses yeux sombres se tachetaient de petits éclats de lumière, ses joues se coloraient légèrement, les coins de sa bouche remontaient un peu, ses lèvres se décollaient l'une de l'autre et on pouvait apercevoir une partie de la dentition du roi. Venec lui sourit en retour, ses yeux bleus soulignés de Khôl noir s'illuminèrent. Il posa le paquet à côté d'Arthur et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il dénoua soigneusement le ruban qui retenait le linge blanc immaculé qui contenait le présent, avec la même attention il ouvrit le tissu, révélant ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. De la pâte d'amande. L'une des meilleures, il avait parcouru la moitié de Rome à pied pour la trouver. Il en saisit en bout et le posa dans la main du roi déchu. Arthur ne porta pas la sucrerie à sa bouche. Il la regarda longuement puis reporta son attention sur Venec et dit :

« C'est très aimable Venec, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir en manger.

-Sire, vous plaisantez ? »

Les yeux bleus du pirate s’écarquillèrent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il refusait de manger ce qu'il lui offrait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait abandonner un met qu'il aimait tant. Il ne supportait pas de voir le souverain dans un tel état. Il avait espéré que, pendant son absence, les druides de Tintagel auraient au moins réussi à lui faire retrouver l'appétit. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à retrouver en un claquement de doigt l'ancien Arthur Pendragon mais il avait tout de même osé penser qu'après cinq mois de convalescence et de repos forcé il aurait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe. Il se retint de maudire les druides et les dieux qui n'aidaient pas Arthur à sortir du gouffre dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber. Il prit le morceau de pâte d'amande entre ses doigts et l'approcha des lèvres d'Arthur.

« Si- Je vous en prie, essayez de manger un peu. Implora-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas Venec. Murmura le roi à demi voix.

-Je suis certain que vous pouvez, insista-t-il, il faut que vous le vouliez. »

Arthur eu un petit sourire qui glaça le sang de Venec, un sourire faux, méchant, terrifiant. Ce n'était pas Arthur, du moins ce n'était pas son Arthur, ce n'était pas le roi qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, à aimer, c'était un autre homme. Le roi s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et arrêta de rire. Venec inspira longuement, tentant de faire disparaître le trouble désagréable qui avait envahi ses sens, son cœur et son esprit. Il prit impulsivement la main du roi dans la sienne et celui-ci ne la retira pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas, c'est ça le problème sire. Dit-il avec un certain reproche dans la voix.

-Arrêtez de-

-Ouais ouais, pardon. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Arthur et il coupa le morceau de pâte d'amande en plusieurs morceau bien plus petits. Il fit signe au roi d'ouvrir la bouche, Arthur refusa. Venec le regarda droit dans les yeux, le noir rencontrant le brun, ce fût au tour d'Arthur de frémir. Les yeux de Venec étaient beaux, non, pas beaux, magnifiques, du bleu le plus pur qu'il ait jamais vu, plus pur encore que celui des yeux de Lancelot, et cette pureté était accentuée par l'élégant trait de khôl qu'il se dessinait tous les jours sous les yeux. Il y avait dans son regard une douceur étrange, le genre de douceur qu'on retrouve chez l'amant, l'ami, l'amour, pas celle que l'on retrouve chez un « associé » chez un vendeur d'esclave. Il aimait cette douceur. Venec le regarda plus intensément, s'il avait eu assez de sang dans le corps, il aurait certainement rougi. Il céda et ouvrit la bouche. Le pirate posa le morceau de friandise sur sa langue et attendit qu'il le mâche et l'avale avant de lui en redonner un autre. Il répéta cette action jusqu'à ce que toute la pâte ait disparu. Il se leva et lui promis qu'il irait mieux et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il retrouve son visage et son attitude d’antan. Arthur leva un sourcil intrigué et soupira. Il n'y croyait pas deux minutes même s'il était profondément touché par les mots du marchand d'esclave. Venec prit de nouveau sa main et répéta sa promesse avant de demander :

« Vous me faîtes confiance ?

-Je commence, oui. »

Venec venait toutes les semaines, une fois d'abord, tous les mardis puis il commença à venir deux fois par semaine, les vendredis s'ajoutèrent aux mardis. Arthur souriait chaque fois un peu plus quand il voyait le pirate pousser la lourde porte en bois de chêne qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. La présence de Venec était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans sa vie devenue si monotone. Le sourire du bandit avait le don d'illuminer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, sa conversation était la seule qui arrivait à le faire sourire sincèrement, même les fréquentes visites de Perceval n'arrivaient pas à avoir un tel effet sur lui, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le chevalier du pays de Galles. A chaque fois, il venait avec de nouvelles histoires, de nouveaux mets mais toujours avec le même sourire qui le faisait fondre. Arthur parvenait à oublier un peu sa condition quand il était avec lui et il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça. Un jour, alors que comme à son habitude le pirate était assis à ses côtés, il le vit sortir de sa besace un pot d'allure étrange. Il tourna le pot entre ses doigts, il réfléchissait, il regarda Arthur et prit une grande inspiration :

« Sire ? Demanda-t-il

-Arthur. Corrigea le souverain.

-Quoi ? Sa voix se brisa un peu.

-Arthur. Appelez-moi Arthur. » Dit-il avec une grande douceur qui fit fondre le cœur du marchand d'esclaves.

Venec rougit et détourna bien vite le regard, les yeux d'Arthur le faisaient frémir et perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait souvent rêvé d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir appeler le souverain par son prénom mais maintenant qu'il le pouvait cela lui semblait bien trop irréel. Mais... Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge, ce qui fit pouffer discrètement Arthur conscient visiblement de l'effet qu'il avait sur le pirate. Venec grommela un peu. Il ouvrit le pot et dit :

« J'ai demandé à Elias- »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, il soupira, Venec lui adressa un sourire désolé et se reprit.

« J'ai payé Elias et il m'a fait ceci »

Il montra à Arthur une étrange pâte verte, d'aspect répugnant et qui dégageait une odeur infâme. Le roi déchu renifla et grimaça. Le pirate prit l'air le plus désolé du monde et plongea sa main dans le pot avant de prendre le poignet d'Arthur dans son autre main et de le forcer gentiment à lui montrer ses cicatrices. Le roi eût un mouvement de recul mais la douceur des mains de Venec et la tendresse qu'il mettait dans ses mouvement eurent raison de son appréhension. Il se risqua tout de même à demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu-

-C'est un onguent, apparemment il est très efficace pour soigner les- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il hésitait un peu à en parler, à dire le mot, il n'était peut-être pas prêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, pour lui non plus il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait l'aider. Mais devait-il dire le mot ? Voyant Venec se torturer l'esprit Arthur prit la parole :

« Dîtes-le. Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une requête.

\- Vos cicatrices.

-Merci Venec. »

Il semblait réellement heureux de l'entendre dire ce mot. Il agissait comme une catharsis. Il ne pouvait pas nier leur existence et les autres ne devait pas le faire non plus, ils devaient les voir, les reconnaître, les comprendre pour pouvoir les soigner et continuer à avancer malgré les cicatrices. Venec posa sa main pleine d'onguent sur son poignet et murmura :

« Vous me faites confiance ?

-Oui. » Affirma Arthur.

Venec appliqua l'onguent, prenant soin de chaque cicatrice, prenant le temps de les masser, de les caresser, il était prêt à faire cette action tous les jours si elle apaisait les souffrances de son roi de cœur. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser sa main, son poignet, son cou, ses lèvres. Il voulait faire disparaître la peine qui rongeait le roi. Une voix le sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était rentré.

« Venec ? »

Le pirate tressaillit en entendant son prénom prononcé avec une telle douceur.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Il rougit. Devait-il lui donner la véritable raison ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

« Je- »

Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il était dans cet état là. Trop faible physiquement et mentalement pour une révélation et une discussion de cette ampleur. Arthur sourit. Il avait compris au teint de Venec ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il comprit aussi qu'il n'allait pas le faire et qu'il allait devoir l'aider à comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour lui.

« Pour vous. Parce que je veux le faire. » Dit-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait gardé la main du roi dans la sienne, il caressait doucement sa paume avec son pouce. Il sentit les doigts d'Arthur bouger légèrement dans son emprise puis le pouce du souverain imita le mouvement du pouce du pirate. Venec tremblait, pas de peur, non, d'espérance. Était-il possible qu'Arthur ressente pour lui ce qu'il ressentait ? Était-il possible que le roi veuille de quelqu'un comme lui ? Instinctivement son visage se rapprocha du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient. L'air était chargé d'une étrange tension. Les lèvres d'Arthur étaient si tentantes, Venec ne pouvait résister, il devait demander, il devait au moins essayer, il voulait embrasser Arthur.

« Si- Arthur ? Est-ce que je- »

Le roi poussa un soupir presque dramatique, le pirate était intelligent, la chose était indéniable, mais parfois il pouvait faire preuve d'une absence de perspicacité aberrante. Évidemment qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, non seulement il en avait envie mais en plus il en avait besoin. Il parvint à se redresser légèrement dans son lit, comme s'il était mu par un puissance invisible qui lui donnait la force de faire ce qu'il rêvait d'accomplir depuis des mois. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes mais ne l'embrassa pas, il voulait être certain que Venec le voulait aussi. Il sentit le bandit trembler contre ses lèvres, il sentit son souffle, son odeur, il sentait la pâte d'amande, il sentait le vin, il sentait l'aventure, il sentait l'inconnu et il voulait goûter toutes ces saveurs que Venec offrait.

« Faîtes. »Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Pour une fois, le bandit arrêta de réfléchir. Il l'embrassa. Venec oublia tout au contact des lèvres du roi de Logres. Arthur entrouvrit la bouche, laissant Venec glisser sa langue dans sa gorge et la lier enfin avec la sienne. Ils étaient passionnés et quémandeurs. C'était agréable, très agréable, tellement agréable qu'Arthur crût s'évanouir de bonheur. Sa langue et ses baisers étaient doux chauds, passionnés, ses mains sur son visage étaient apaisantes, son goût était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur terre, un mélange sucré et amer dont il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez. Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, très longtemps, mais ça leur parut si court. Finalement, ils durent s'éloigner pour reprendre leur souffle, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, les yeux luisants de bonheur et un sourire stupide peint sur les lèvres du roi déchu. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long du front du pirate. Leurs fronts vinrent se poser l'un contre l'autre.

« Restez avec moi. Murmura le roi

-Toujours. » Dit Venec avec amour.

_Ils ne savaient pas encore où tout cela allait les mener, mais ils étaient certains d'une chose : quelle que soit la nature de leur relation, ils seraient ensemble._


End file.
